leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Invasion
Invasion is a temporary game mode that first occurred from August, 2017. Description ;Overview : 5 : Valoran City Park : 5 player co-op battle. : Defeat a series of invading space monsters, culminating in a large Boss Fight. Star Guardian game mode is released with two different queues: Invasion (the base experience), and Onslaught. Onslaught mode: * Onslaught is the higher intensity version of the mode, and can be entered either after playing (not beating) Invasion once, or by queueing for Onslaught with a friend who’s already unlocked it. * Unlike Invasion, which features two fixed rooms, Onslaught’s succession of rooms will be fully randomized within a set. Scoring system * Upon completing each room in Onslaught, you'll be given a score, and a letter grade up to S+. * First, you’ll be given points based on how long it took you to complete the room (Target time is displayed in the top right corner). * Afterwards, you’ll receive bonus points for completing the room with very few casualties. * Upon finishing a run, you’ll receive another letter grade based on your average score across the entire run (Boss Room will be counted twice). This can be seen at the end of the game, as well as on the EoG screen. ;Champions * In this gamemode you can only play as a Star Guardian, and a Star Guardian can only be played by one player. All the Star Guardian champions are available, and when selecting a champion the Star Guardian skin is automatically selected. ** , , , , , , , , , . ;Mode Flow * Each game “run” is made up of a series of 7 different encounters, followed by a final Boss Fight against “The Big One”. * Between each encounter, you’ll be given a flat amount of Gold and a Level, and will have time to purchase items. *Whenever you’re ready to move on, channel on the large star in the center of the area. Once everyone is ready, you’ll begin the next fight. Encounter Types Encounters come in four major varieties: Survival: *Simply defeat all enemies: A wave will end as soon as the last enemy is slain. *Enemies may come in multiple waves, so killing the last enemy is not guaranteed to immediately end the encounter. Escape: * Get yourself (and hopefully your teammates) to the escape point. * As soon as one of your teammates reaches the escape point (helpfully marked by your lovely familiar assistants), your entire team will instantly win. * Leaving the Star Guardian Protective Shield will cause you to begin taking damage. Damage taken will escalate rapidly the longer you’re outside, so be careful! Defense: * You and your team are trapped inside the Star Guardian Protective Shield. Hold back the attackers without leaving its confines. * Combines the traits of both of the above: Defeat all enemies to progress, but leaving the shield will cause you to begin taking damage. Boss: * Defeat the enemy boss and restore peace to Valoran City (Park)! Enemies Guardian Perks Respawns * A downed guardian isn’t truly out of the fight, and will leave behind Starlight. Any ally standing on the marker for 2 seconds will resurrect the Guardian. * Both Resurrector and Resurrected will gain a brief period of invincibility. * Resurrector will spend a bit of their health to save the ally. The Resurrected Guardian’s health will be based on the Resurrector’s. Health Packs * Your familiars will constantly summon health packs for your team. *Picking up the pack will restore some health and a good amount of mana to every member of your team. ;Items * Items disabled in this mode are: ** ** ** ** All consumables items ** All wards ** All gold generation items except the line. * If you generate additional gold during an encounter (whether it be via items, masteries, runes, whatever) it will be taken out of you gold payment for the next round (So if you earn 50 gold, and should gain 150 gold, you’ll only be given 100 instead). *Lifesteal will be increasingly weakened as the mode progresses, down to 60% strength for the final bossfight. ;Summoner spells * Only the following summoner spells are available: ** ** ** ** Strategy ; Tips * You can surrender at any time. * mana restoration passive will trigger versus the invading Champions, making it a must-buy for mana-intensive casters. * can be used in conjunction with to turn or into a viable healer. ; Missions * The S-rank requires 5000 total points, and is not based on an average. Scoring an S on the final boss awards 2000 points by itself. * Killing all the HUGE monsters within a round will award 250 bonus points. * No Deaths is worth 200 Points, which is reduced by 50 for each death down to 0. ** The exception is on Escape missions, which awards 400 Points for No Deaths but each death costs 100 Points. This is because there is no time objective. Trivia * This mode is heavily inspired by the Star Guardian skin theme and was released concurrently with the 2017 Star Guardian skins. * It is the second game mode to have unlocked skins for play, after Dark Star: Singularity. Media Music= |content= Burning Bright We were born from light before there even was a dawn, so pure, so bright. Caught in destiny we shine for we are meant to be the Star Guardians Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, runnin' outta time, we're chasing the light. Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, piercing through the dawn, we burn on and on (and on) }} ;Related Music Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| VALORAN CITY PARK Map Music| INVASION Champion Select Music| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| |content= Endless Starlight ~Shine of Life~ 涙よ星に　瞬きを伝えて Namida yo hoshi ni mabataki wo tsutaete Oh my tears, tell the stars about the sparkles: 守るものがあるから　きっと強くなれる Mamoru mono ga arukara kitto tsuyoku nareru "There is something you want to protect, so you'll surely become stronger." 語るべき物語(ことば)失くした　星の守護者(まもりて)は Katarubeki kotoba na kushita hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardian who has lost the words I wanted to tell you, 時間(とき)の果て　夢の果て　闇に立ちすくんだ Toki no hate yumenohate yami ni tachisukunda beyond the reaches of time and dreams, I'm stuck in the mire of darkness. 風を読んでみたんだ Kaze wo yonde mita nda I tried calling in the winds. 虚空(そら)に向けて誰かを呼んでみたんだ (Cry of sorrow) Sora ni mukete dareka wo yonde mita nda (Cry of sorrow) I tried facing the sky, calling out for someone's help (cry of sorrow) 光求めたsolitude (Stay with me) Hikari motometa solitude (Stay with me) Seeking for light in this solitude (stay with me) 微(かす)かなresonance　確かに届くromance Kasu ka na resonance tashika ni todoku romance Their resonance assures that the romance will reach me. そんな star 流れ星たちを　抱きとめた Son'na star nagareboshi-tachi wo dakitometa I couldn't (falling star) stop embracing those shooting stars. 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I become unable to see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に零れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni koborete The photons of my heart get lost into the universe. 決意(みち)を強く照らす　Burning bright Michi wo tsuyoku terasu Burning bright I'll shine brightly on this destined path, burning bright. (暗闇を切り裂いて) (Kurayami wo kirisaite) (Breaking through the darkness) それぞれの思い秘めた　星の守護者(まもりて)は Sorezore no omoi himeta hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardians who keep the secret of so many feelings, 空からの　呼ぶ声に　導かれた Sora kara no yobu koe ni michibika reta we were summoned by the call from the sky. 重ねる手と手には　言葉なんかより伝わることがある (Open my heart) Kasaneru te to te ni wa kotoba nanka yori tsutawaru koto ga aru (Open my heart) Our overlapping hands are able to convey meaning better than spoken words can (open my heart) 熱い心　通じ合った Atsui kokoro tsūji atta Our burning souls are interconnected. 確かなresonance　見つけるのはessence Tashikana resonance mitsukeru no wa essence This assured resonance lets us find the essence. 目指した (Shining moment)　意識の先がdestination Mezashita (Shining moment) ishiki no saki ga destination Our destination is (shining moment) the consciousness where our fingers point. 答えが見えなくって　挫けそうになって Kotae ga mienakutte kujike-sō ni natte Even if we cannot see the answers, or are at the point of defeat, 支え合い　誓い合う Sasae ai chikai au I promise you that I'll be at your side. 絆で繋ぐ　shining smile (Shining star) Kizuna de tsunagu shining smile (Shining star) The shining smile that connects our bonds (shining star) 心のphotonが　銀河にあふれて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)を開く鍵は my starlike heart Michi wo hiraku kagi wa my starlike heart My star-like heart is the key to opening up the path of destiny. （間奏） (Kansō) (Interlude) 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I cannot see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に溢れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)が開いたら…！ Michi ga hiraitara…! And if the road of fate opens up...! 羽ばたいてゆこうよ　乗り越えてゆこうよ Habataite yukou yo norikoete yukou yo I'll spread my wings, and show that I can overcome it all. 星空と溶け合って　いつまでも行ける Fly high (さあ fly with me) Hoshizora to tokeatte itsu made mo yukeru Fly high (sā fly with me) Together with the night sky, I can continue on forever, flying high (now fly with me) 真っ直ぐ願いを世界に歌って Massugu negai wo sekai ni utatte Let's sing this unwavering wish to the entire world. 新しい夜も (It's a new day)　新しい朝も (It's a new way) Atarashī yoru mo (It's a new day) atarashī asa mo (It's a new way) The start of night (it's a new day) and the start of day (it's a new way) ここからまたはじめよう (今はじめよう) Koko kara mata hajimeyou (Ima hajimeyou) It will all start from here (let's start it now) My heart shines endlessly (Song for the new days) 飛び立て (Magic moment) Tobitate (Magic moment) Let's fly out (magic moment) }} |-|Videos= Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends| Star Guardian Game Mode Announcer| Invasion - Star Guardian 2017| |-|Gallery= Invasion Promo 1.jpg|Invasion Promo 1 Invasion Promo 2.jpg|Invasion Promo 2 See also * Star Guardian * Valoran City Park References Category:Featured game modes Category:Star Guardian de:Invasion